White Ribbon
by ChiaraByun
Summary: Hati Jin dan Kazusa harus dikorbankan, demi keselamatan ras mereka. Demi keselamatan jutaan-atau bahkan milyaran orang lainnya. Untuk mengubah perubahan di dunia. Demi kebaikan yang lebih besar.


**Kamichama Karin Fanfiction**

*  
White Ribbon

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin is not mine. Kalau punyaku, aku gak bakal nulis fanfic disini -_-**

"Kazusa, bangunlah," gumam Kazune seraya menggoyang-goyang tubuh kecil seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Kazusa tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia terbangun. Dia hanya berputar dan memeluk guling empuknya dengan begitu erat seolah dia tak mau melepaskannya sampai akhir dunia.

"Kazusa, kita harus bicara," Kazune akhirnya mengatakan intensitasnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Kazusa dan bersandar ke salah satu bantalnya.

Kazusa akhirnya membuka matanya dengan malas. Direnggangkannya tangannya dan dia bergelung di kasur, seperti kucing yang sedang mengulet.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menatap mata kakaknya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu," kata Kazune seraya berdeham. Setelah jeda sejenak, dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerima perjodohan ini. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak melukai dirimu, aku dapat menerimanya. Perasaanmu mungkin harus dikesampingkan. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Ini keputusanmu. Aku tahu kau cukup tua untuk berpikir," kata Kazune serius seraya menatap mata biru tua milik adiknya.

"Aku menerimanya," kata Kazusa seraya duduk bersandar pada bantal dan memilin rambut pirangnya yang kelewat panjang dengan jari. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. "Toh, orang itu tak akan merenggut kebebasanku. Dan aku akan merasa bersalah jika menolak. Bagaimana kelanjutan keluarga kita nanti? Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana kelanjutan klan kita nanti? Aku tak cukup egois untuk mengesampingkan kepentingan itu. Ini untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar."

"Lagipula," tambah Kazusa seraya memberi kakaknya seringai lebar. "Kau tidak dapat menarik semua undangan pesta pertunangan malam hari ini. Benar kan, Onii-chan yang pintar?"

Kazune mendesah seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, membuatnya terlihat semakin berantakan. "Kuharap kau belajar mencintainya," katanya.

"Kalaupun tidak, aku tak akan menderita," jawab Kazusa seraya tertawa kecil, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Cinta bukan masalah besar bagiku, Onii-sama."

"Yah, semuanya selesai kalau begitu," kata Kazune seraya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari tempat tidur empuk milik Kazusa. "Aku berharap kau akan tidur lagi. Karena kupikir kau tak akan mau sarapan pagi ini."

Kazusa yang mendengar ejekan kakaknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk membalasnya, kendati dia mempunyai semangat terhadap sarapan pagi ini. Hari ini dia akan tersenyum terus kepada kakaknya alih-alih melemparinya dengan kumbang.

Dia akan menjalani hari ini dengan santai. Sebisa mungkin.

*

"Hmm… jadi ini Putri dari keluarga Kujyou itu," gumam Jin Kuga seraya meneguk susu putihnya. Sarapan di depannya-yang terdiri dari daging panggang, _mashed potato,_salad, roti isi keju dan daging, serta telur mata sapi dan enam sosis besar- tidak tersentuh. Sedari tadi dia hanya meneguk susunya dan melihat-lihat foto sang tuan putri dari keluarga Kujyou.

"Dia cantik," kata Jin kepada dirinya sendiri seraya meneguk susunya hingga habis. Sarapan di depannya masih tak tersentuh.

"Namun aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya…" gumam Jin lagi seraya menyimpan foto-foto itu dalam sakunya dan mulai memberi perhatian kepada sarapannya. "Dasar anak antisosial."

Setelah mengunyah sepotong sosis dia bergumam lagi kepada dirinya, "Tuan putri itu tak dapat diragukan lagi, cantik, pintar, dan memenuhi semua kriteria gadis sempurna."

"Tuan Jin, sedari tadi Tuan terus membicarakan gadis itu," protes pelayan di sebelahnya. "Berfokuslah kepada sarapan Tuan. Juru masak berkerja keras membuatnya."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Keluarga Kujyou memilih menggunakan kebun sebagai tempat pesta. Di berbagai tempat tersebar beraneka macam bunga: baby's breath, bittersweet, rododendron, lily of the valley, dengan mawar yang mendominasi, dan masih banyak lagi. Lampu kebun bersinar terang kekuningan. Di setiap pohon tergantung lentera yang bersinar keemasan.

Air mancurnya dikelilingi oleh ribuan bunga, dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang membuat air mancur terlihat bercahaya.

Udara malam begitu sejuk dan lembut. Semuanya hanya terlihat seperti negeri dongeng.

Mayoritas tamu berasal dari kalangan kelas atas. Beberapa sahabat dekat keluarga juga diundang. Kebanyakan para bangsawan dan aristokrat.

Semuanya dengan baju seharga puluh ribuan yen. Dengan jumlah nol kelewat banyak di label harga. Para pria memakai tuksedo atau setelan jas, sementara para gadis memamerkan gaun-gaun sutra mereka yang bergemerisik saat digunakan berdansa.

Memang pesta para elitis.

Semuanya menunggu sang tuan Putri keluarga Kujyou yang tak pernah dilihat siapapun.

Alunan musik waltz berbunyi. Pintu terbuka dan dari kegelapan berjalan sang putri dengan kecantikan tanpa cela. Wajahnya putih bersinar seperti batu bulan. Sebagian rambutnya digelung diatas kepalnya, sementara sisanya diikal dan dibiarkan terjatuh di pundaknya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih yang sederhana, dengan hiasan mawar kain kecil berwarna putih. Satu-satunya hiasan yang dikenakannya adalah tiara kecil bertabur berlian di kepalanya. Kakinya yang kecil mengenakan sepasang sepatu kaca.

Jin Kuga yang hanya mengenalinya lewat foto merasa terpesona. Namun, tentu saja, ekspresi itu tak akan ditunjukkannya di depan gadis ini.

Ada cukup bahan olokan yang dimilikinya untuk para pria yang merasa iri dengannya.

Mereka akhirnya berhadapan satu-sama lain. Tak ada satupun yang bicara. Keduanya hanya memberikan seulas senyuman.

Acara berlanjut. Mulai dari lamaran, pesta dansa, makan malam,semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kazusa dan Jin hanya tersenyum kepada satu sama lain dan berbicara dengan formal.

Mereka bersikap seperti orang asing, karena mereka memang orang asing.

Ini bukan dongeng seperti Cinderrela dimana kau bisa jatuh cinta hanya pada pandangan pertama. Menurut Kazusa itu semua kebohongan belaka. Itu berarti kita menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya.

'_Masa bodoh,'_ pikir Kazusa. '_Aku akan mengukir dongengku ceritaku tidak akan menjadi sesederhana itu_,'

To be continued…


End file.
